


I'm Faded and I Want You

by 1D1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Celebrities, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Party, Smut, Top Liam, Top Louis, dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D1D/pseuds/1D1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band is in LA recording the fifth album, when Nicki Minaj threw a huge party to celebrate the start of the North American leg of her tour. All of the big name celebrities are at this party and Niall and Louis get trashed. Harry and Liam leave the party a little early so they wouldn't be exhausted for a big day of interviews and recording the next day. Louis is so drunk that he goes into Liam's room after the party looking for something he had been thinking about for a while. </p><p>Random celebrities are supposed to be funny, throwing off the ending of the story.</p><p>Leads to drunken sex. Very smutty, ends with light fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Faded and I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I like to loosely base my stories based off of songs. This story is The Night Is Still Young by Nicki Minaj.

"Heyyy!" Nicki Minaj shouted as the quartet pulled up to her estate in an exclusive neighborhood in Los Angeles. "You boys are about to get twisted with me, right?" she continued to say as she hugged them each. "Of course!" Niall responded. "Good! There's booze all around the house help yourselves" Nicki said as she walked away saying hello to more guests.

The biggest names in the music business were at this party. Beyonce and Jay-Z, Katy Perry, and Drake to name a few. Niall quickly parted the group when he saw Ariana Grande from across the room. Whom which they both deny any interest in each other, despite how obvious it is.

Liam wanders off around the party mingling with his celebrity friends. He grabs a glass of champagne from a girl in skimpy clothes walking around with a tray of drinks and makes his way over to Kanye West, who was standing with Kim who said some pretty dumb comments that Liam had to ignore as he carried on with his conversation with Kanye.

Harry sat around a hookah with Usher as he took about ten shots of whiskey with Kesha. "Damn that girl knows how to party" Harry thought to himself as he declined another shot from her while she drank straight from the bottle.

Louis wandered into a back room where Rihanna was rolling a blunt with a few black girls that Louis had never seen. "Wanna smoke?" Rihanna asked with her one eyebrow raised. "Always" Louis replied as he sat down pulling a little baggie of his own weed out. Her eyes were barely open and she kept licking her lips and laughing at everything.

Soon after that, smoke could be seen coming out of the bottom of the door as Harry walked by, hearing faint coughing. A few hours passed before he headed out. It was pretty late and they had to be at an interview for a radio station in the morning.

Not long after Harry left, Liam followed and left too. It was about 2 or 3 in the morning but the boys couldn't even tell because of how drunk they were. But Niall and Louis were still partying, the night was still young.

They became the life of the party, taking shots with Nicki as everybody cheered as the knocked back another, Ariana smiling at Niall. It was probably around 4 now and the last thing Louis remembers was seeing Niall and Ariana jump into the back seat of her car as the driver pulled off.

Louis was absolutely trashed, he called a driver and a black car pulled up within minutes and drove him back to their hotel. Louis was laying on the back seat singing some old Mariah Carey song as the driver pretended like he couldn't hear him.

Louis stumbled his way up to their floor but he walked right passed his room and right up to Liam's. He quietly opened the door and snuck in, making sure to close the door behind him quietly. He could barely walk straight as he approached Liam's room. He swung the door open, standing in the doorway as Liam looked up from typing on his computer in his dimly lit bedroom.

"Fuck Lou is that you?!" Liam asked very confused. "How did you even get in here?" He asked, he was still drunk. "I had another key made. I've been thinking about you. I want you". This wasn't the alcohol talking, he had really developed a liking for Liam the past few months on tour.

"Well, shit..." Liam couldn't think of anything else to say as he put his laptop on the table next to the bed. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for him too. "Fuck Lou, I want you too".

This was all Louis needed to hear. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders hearing that Liam also wanted him too. He had been wanting to say something for a while but he was so fucked up that he decided to go for it tonight.

After just staring at each other for a few seconds, Louis climbed on top of Liam grabbing the back of his neck pulling his lips to his own. "I'm fucking faded" Louis mumbled in between kisses. "I know, I'm still hammered too. Just kiss me" Liam replied.

Hearing that drove Louis wild as he poked his tongue deeper into Liam's mouth and grinded on him. Louis didn't taste so great Liam thought to himself. The mixture of alcohol and weed didn't exactly taste good but he didn't even care because it felt so right.

Liam was already in his underwear when Louis busted in so there wasn't much of a challenge getting his clothes off. Liam's fingers stumbled as he tried to unbutton Louis' shirt because he was pretty drunk and his adrenaline was pumping, he couldn't handle doing a simple task. Plus, he was more focused on exploring Louis' mouth with his tongue.

Finally the shirt came off and Louis kissed his way down Liam's chest and abs, one hand on his shoulder the other squeezing his pec. "Fuuuck" Liam hissed as he felt Louis's fingers in his waistband. Louis tugged Liam's boxers off and took a firm grip on Liam's already hard cock.

Louis was so drunk on love with the sight in front of him. Liam's hot, naked body with his dick in his hand. Louis jumped right up and put his mouth softly over Liam's tip, swirling his tongue around the slit licking up his pre-cum. This sensation jolted up Liam's body causing him to drop his head back and moan.

Louis was ready. He has imagined seeing this dick in his hands and it is just what he imagined. So long and thick. Louis dropped his head all the way down Liam's shaft, balls deep. "Fuck, Lou". Liam was impressed. He knew he was big and it wasn't his ego, it was true.

Louis held it too. He slowly picked his head back up making eye contact with Liam the whole time. Louis the licked his way down his shaft closer and closer to Liam's balls. Liam moaned even more when he felt Louis swirling his balls in his mouth as he ran his hands through Louis' hair and pulling him up, making Louis bob up and down before pulling him up for a kiss.

Liam then grabbed Louis and flipped him onto his back, kissing his way down to Louis' base grabbing him firmly giving a few pumps. Liam puts Louis in his mouth and moves his warm, wet tongue around Louis' rock hard dick. "Fuck Li I want you in me" Louis moaned.

Liam grabbed the bottle of lube and covered two fingers and stuck them into Louis' tight hole. Louis gasped as he felt Liam's fingers twisting against his prostate. Louis begged for Liam saying "I'm ready I need you in me now". Liam jumped up and poured the lube all over his hard cock and he gave himself a few pumps before aligning his tip with Louis' hole.

Louis squeezed on the sheets in front of him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a big sigh. Liam slowly slid in smoothly going all the way in. Louis began drunkenly swirling his hips like Shakira all around Liam's dick.

Liam pounded Louis as Lou bucked his hips into him. Liam then began to pick up the pace fucking harder and faster. Louis blurted out "Fuck Li, so close". Liam then grasped Louis' waist firmly and pounded even harder. Louis gasped as he came everywhere, getting on his chest and abs, and on Liam.

Liam rolled over onto his back and laid flat trying to catch his breath. "That was fucking amazing Lou" Liam sighed. Louis laughed and sat up in front of Liam pulling his legs up over his shoulders, "my turn!" Louis slurred. "What?!" Liam gasped and laughed at the same time.

Louis spread Liam's cheeks and stuffed his face right in between. He then licked up and down Liam's crack causing his legs to numb. Every time Louis poked his tongue into Liam, jolts of electricity shot through his body.

"Fuck me, babe, I'm ready" Liam demanded. "No priming?" Louis asked surprised. "Just go"

Louis scrambled to slather his aching cock with lube, he quickly pushed into Liam. "Fuckkkkk" the younger boy groaned as Louis pushed himself all the way in. Now Liam's legs were really numb and it took his breath away. Louis then felt Liam's hole twitch a few times around his cock and then it loosened. Liam became so smooth to fuck, yet still tight as fuck.

Louis thrusted in and out a few times before grabbing Liam by the hips and flipping him over onto his front. His legs were spread wide and his ass was in the air like a bubble. Louis smacked his hand on Liam's ass squeezing it tight.

Now with a firm grip, Louis pounded into Liam as he pushed his ass further down Lou's dick. Liam was in heaven. He felt so full with Louis in him. He loved it. He loved having Louis in him.

"Fuck Li I"m close again!" Louis laughed. Liam quickly rolled back over onto his back as Louis straddled him giving a few hard pumps. Louis then burst for a second time all over Liam's hairy chest. He then smeared his dick around on his abs before going in for a deep kiss.

"Now finish me" Liam demanded. He then stood up and wiped himself off on the sheets and Louis dove right in while on his knees. He bobbed his head up and down while looking at Liam before picking his head up giving him several hard strokes.

Liam then started panting heavily while Louis lowers his cock to his face. "FUCK" Liam shrieked as he finished all over Louis' face, dripping in his beard. Louis then grabbed his dick and rubbed it all over his face before putting it in his mouth, cleaning him off.

"Fuck Lou. Now that was incredible" Louis laughed a little while he caught his breath, wiping his pace off with the sheet. "You know I didn't do this just because I was shitfaced. I have been wanting to do this for a long time" Louis declared. "I'm glad. I want to stay with you and take care of you" Liam said as Louis smiled. Louis gave Liam a big passionate kiss before passing out in the bed next to his new boyfriend.


End file.
